Za połową
by euphoria814
Summary: sequel do Ćwierć mili do mety


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Praca dla policji nie przeszkadzała Romanowi w pojawianiu się na wyścigach. To było tak pokręcone jak sam Pearce, ale najwyraźniej miał wewnętrzną potrzebę niespuszczania z oka Letty. Ich związek rozwijał się dziwnie i Brian po prostu nie chciał wnikać. Ortiz w końcu zaczęła się do niego odzywać, chociaż nie było to aż tak łatwe i przyjemne. Nie oberwał od niej chłodnicą, ale miała chyba ochotę przyłożyć mu kluczami. Upodobała sobie szczególnie ten francuski –zapewne w związku z jego ciężarem.

Starał się za wiele nie myśleć. Nie gdybali z Domem i chyba to był odpowiedni kierunek, bo uspokajał się. Nie wiedział nawet, że żył w takim napięciu dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego jak wygląda normalność.

\- Hej! – krzyknął, kiedy podniósł z asfaltu zakrętkę. – Rome łap go! – wrzasnął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę na jaką część patrzy.

Wokół było głośno, ale nie na tyle, aby nie był słyszany. Dom spojrzał na niego niepewnie, kiedy podchodzili z Hanem zwabieni zapewne jego krzykiem. Pearce jednak na szczęście zatrzymał Skyline'a zanim ten zrobił coś idiotycznego. Na asfalcie nie było mokrych plam, więc pewnie mieli do czynienia z podwójnymi zabezpieczeniami.

\- Co jest? – warknął kierowca, wysiadając ze Skyline'a.

Jak na LA było tutaj pełno Azjatów, a może biali po prostu nie lubili zabawek tego typu. Brian nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

\- Suń dupę – warknął mężczyzna.

\- Jeśli chcesz wylecieć w powietrze, to proszę bardzo – rzucił Brian spokojnie, co od razu przyciągnęło uwagę wszystkich.

\- Problem? – spytał Dom jak zawsze, kiedy stawał za nim.

To było nawet miłe, szczególnie gdy Rome nareszcie odlepił się od maski Skyline'a i objął Letty, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że obie omegi tutaj nie były same.

\- Zaślepka – odparł krótko. – Od nitro – dodał sugestywnie.

Facet stracił odrobinę koloru na twarzy.

\- Nie pościgasz się dzisiaj – poinformował go Brian spokojnie. – Musiałeś wjechać na jakąś nierówność.

\- Naprawimy to do jutra – obiecał facetowi Dom.

I chyba to ewidentnie nie wchodziło w grę. Brian wiedział co nieco na temat zakładów, na których opierały się te zabawy, ale nie wgłębiał się, ponieważ naprawdę nie chciał kłopotów. Supra była gotowa, ale prawie nie używał samochodu. Dom woził go wszędzie, co było irytujące, bo minęło pół roku i Brian nie potrzebował niańki. Z drugiej jednak strony to nie było do końca niemiłe. Nie spodziewał się po Toretto takiego oddania. Może Dom okazywał to na swój szorstki sposób, ale jednak nie potrafił się tego świadomie pozbawić.

\- Albo… - zaczął i spojrzał na część w swojej dłoni.

\- Trzeba odłączyć pojemniki – poinformował go sucho Toretto.

\- Albo przechylić je – zaryzykował Brian, kiedy plan zaczął formować się w jego głowie. – Uniesiecie z Rome'em samochód? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Myślisz, że to bezpieczne? – warknął Dom.

\- Na pewno lepsze niż trzymanie tego cacka bez kontroli odpowietrznika – stwierdził. – Poza tym nie spawamy – dodał. – Wyłącz silnik – polecił facetowi i koleś o dziwo tym razem się nie zawahał.

Może wiedział, że kłótnie nie miały sensu.

\- Co mam zrobić? – zainteresował się Rome.

\- Nie upuścić wozu – prychnęła Letty. – Chcesz, żebym tam weszła? – spytała.

\- A chcesz się pobrudzić? – odparł i odpakował dwie gumy do żucia.

Jego szczęka zaczynała boleć, ale starał się nią ruszać pomimo to. Dom obserwował go z pewnym niepokojem, ale jak zawsze nie wiązał mu rąk. Nawet metaforycznie. Nie było nic bardziej cudownego niż wolność, a Toretto miał talent do niezabierania jej, jednocześnie ofiarowując swoje wsparcie. To była mieszanka, której musiał się poddać i może to od samego początku tak przyciągało go do Doma. Grawitacja Toretto ściągała go coraz mocniej ku sobie, aż nie mógł się już uwolnić z orbity.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – spytał w końcu właściciel samochodu, zapewne zaniepokojony faktem, że Brian nie miał w dłoniach narzędzi.

\- Podlepić to gumą do żucia – odparł całkiem szczerze. – Utwardzi się pod wpływem gorąca. Nie do zdarcia, a jednocześnie niczego nie stopi – wyjaśnił.

Facet wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Decyduj, koleś. Albo jedziesz na gumie do żucia albo w następnym tygodniu – rzucił obwijając koszulę wokół bioder.

Asfalt nie był mokry, ale nie należał do najczystszych.

\- Dobra – warknął tamten, pewnie średnio zadowolony, że omega jednak rozdawała karty.

Nie był jednak na tyle idiotą, żeby podskakiwać, kiedy miał wokół siebie przyjaciół. A może pamiętał co spotkało ostatniego dupka, który nie zachował się odpowiednio.

\- Na trzy – powiedział do Doma, który wziął głębszy wdech. – Nie upuść go na mnie – dodał, kładąc się na drodze.

Rome odliczał, więc przyciągnął do siebie dłonie, a potem wturlał się pod spód, od razu dostrzegając w czym tkwił problem. Zbyt duża ilość dochodzącego do nitro tlenu mogła spowodować, że ten zmieszałby się w butli z podtlenkiem azotu, a to oznaczało wybuch. Musieli kontrolować dopływ powietrza, a ta cholerna część była do tego konieczna, więc oblepił ją gumą do żucia i wcisnął z całej siły tam gdzie jej miejsce.

\- Bri? – wydyszał Dom, ale nie kwapił się nawet odpowiedzieć.

Po prostu wyturlał się z powrotem na bezpieczną odległość, a potem otrzepał się z resztek spalonej gumy, którą ktoś zostawił na jezdni.

\- Trzeba to utwardzić ciepłym powietrzem – rzucił. – Han, skieruj wydech swojego Lexusa w tę stronę, niech się nareszcie do czegoś przyda – zakpił.

\- Hej! Przecież wymieniliście skrzynię biegów – zaprotestował mężczyzna.

ooo

Facet był średnio zadowolony z faktu, że musiał skorzystać z ich warsztatu, bo nikt za bardzo nie chciał się pozbywać resztek gumy do żucia z podwozia Skyline'a, ale przynajmniej zajął drugie miejsce. Wydawał się przynajmniej tym usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Rome kiedyś za karę skrobał je spod ławek w szkole – wyjaśnił, kiedy Letty opowiadała o tym jakim cudem to cacko znalazło się u nich, a nie u konkurencji. – Guma jest prawie jak kamień, ale z mniejszą wagą – odparł.

\- Sam je dupku wysuszyłeś, żeby mi utrudnić życie – warknął Rome. – Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem, że zabrałeś dwa dni wcześniej suszarkę do szkoły? Do tej pory nie wiem za co – jęknął.

\- Za Denise – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Mogło coś z tego… - zaczął i urwał, kiedy Dom zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego klace piersiowej.

I może naprawdę nie powinien był wspominać o niej, kiedy alfa siedział tuż za nim. Letty uśmiechnęła się krzywo, jakby doskonale wiedziała co jest grane.

Dom nie zachowywał się wcześniej tak zaborczo, ale nastąpiło między nimi jakieś dziwne przepięcie, gdy kolejny raz wylądował w szpitalu. Może Toretto bał się teraz stracić i jego. I Brian nie chciał myśleć o dziecku, więc sięgnął po swoją kanapkę, której zapach wydawał się zmieniać z każdym dniem.

Miał wrażenie, że Mia znowu eksperymentowała z jego jedzeniem. Może chciała uczynić je zdatnym do żywienia innych. Rome tylko raz podkradł mu lunch, udowadniając jednocześnie, że tylko Brian był zdolny do zjedzenia tuńczyka na kanapce.

Z rybą jednak na pewno było coś nie tak. I odłożył kanapkę na bok, zanim zdążył się zastanowić co robi. Wspomnienie wróciło do niego nagle i nieoczekiwanie – jak zresztą zawsze. I nigdy nie potrafił się na to przygotować. Sądził, że nikt nie zauważył jego spięcia, ale uścisk Doma stał się minimalnie silniejszy.

Jego serce biło odrobinę szybciej, ale nad tym też nie potrafił zapanować. Nie sądził, że można mieć równie czarną dziurę w głowie i jednocześnie tysiące myśli. Nie był w stanie uchwycić żadnej z nich, a może po prostu powtarzający się schemat to było dla niego za wiele.

Początkowo, kiedy wrócił ze szpitala, spali z Domem razem. Toretto jedynie trzymał go mocno w objęciach i nie rozmawiali o tym co się stało. Czy o nich. I to było dobre, bo Brian nie potrafił myśleć o przyszłości w żadnych kategoriach. Oni się stali później. Po prostu pewnego dnia odwrócił się w środku nocy i pocałował Toretto. I to nie byłoby nic nowego – często się dotykali, ale tym razem nie poprzestał na tym. Wrócili do tego, co było przed. Przed tym, o czym nie chciał myśleć. Przed tym wszystkim, co zepchnął za siebie.

A jednak nic nie było już takie samo, bo obaj się zmienili. Teraz faktycznie byli razem i to nie tylko dlatego, że Letty była z Romanem. Dom w końcu sypiał z nim kilka tygodni bez seksu, a to miało w sobie jakąś dziwną opiekuńczość, której nie kojarzył z Toretto. A jednak była tak cholernie prawidłowa. Ludzie, którzy byli w związku, dawali sobie czas. Nie opuszczali się. A Dom nie zostawił go nawet na chwilę i do niczego nie zmuszał. Do seksu, do gadania, do podejmowania decyzji co z nimi i co teraz.

To było idealne. I było doskonałe. Aż do teraz, gdy cholerna kanapka z tuńczykiem sprawiła, że nie mógł tak do końca oddychać.

\- Rome, ściągnijcie tę gumę jeszcze dzisiaj – polecił im Toretto, trochę go zaskakując. – Wychodzimy wcześniej – dodał, podnosząc się.

Brian bardzo nie protestował, trochę zszokowany tym jak bezwolny był. Może i lepiej, że nikt nie pytał co jest grane, bo nie wiedziałby nawet co powiedzieć. Dom nadal obejmował go, nadając im kierunek. Charger stał jak zawsze zaparkowany na tyłach i Brian opadł na fotel pasażera, nie bardzo wiedząc nawet co teraz.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział w końcu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę jak to wszystko musiało wyglądać.

Nie miewał ataków paniki i na pewno nie z powodu cholernej kanapki z tuńczykiem. Jadał je codziennie.

Dom zerknął na niego przelotnie, zanim jego wzrok powrócił na drogę, a potem gwałtownie zawrócił, przecierając dłonią twarz.

Może powinni byli się przebrać, bo Toretto umazany były nadal olejem, który wymieniali dzisiaj na prędkości. Nie pamiętał dnia, w którym by się nie upaprali, ale tak jak obiecał Dom, teraz pracowali w parach, więc utytłani byli obaj.

Nie wiedział nadal, w którą stronę jechali. Nie znał LA, aż tak dobrze. Nie miał ochoty na zwiedzanie. Wystarczała mu metaforyczna podróż poprzez silniki, którą miał każdego dnia bez ruszania się za daleko. Dom jednak jechał przed siebie, nie odzywając się ani słowem, co wytrącało go z równowagi. A to nie było dobre, skoro ledwo przed chwilą udało mu się opanować.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powtórzył.

Toretto tym razem spojrzał na niego jakoś inaczej i nie oderwał od niego wzroku przez dobrą chwilę.

\- Miałem zawieźć cię do lekarza. Ostatnio, kiedy mdliło cię po kanapce z tuńczykiem, byłeś w ciąży – poinformował go Dom.

A przecież nie rozmawiali na ten temat.

\- Tuńczyk nie jest wyznacznikiem… tego – warknął, zirytowany, czując jak w jego uszach zaczyna szumieć krew.

Może ta jazda trwała kilka minut dłużej niż mu się wydawało, bo zabudowania zniknęły i kiedy spojrzał przed siebie widział jedynie pustynię.

\- Wiem – odparł Dom jak zawsze z tym swoim wkurzającym spokojem. – Ale… - urwał i Brian był mu wdzięczny, że nie dokończył tego zdania. – Pogadamy – zdecydował Toretto, zatrzymując się na poboczu cholernej drogi prowadzącej donikąd.

W samochodzie było zbyt mało miejsca, aby mógł uciec gdziekolwiek. I może dlatego Dom wywiózł ich tutaj, zamykając w metalowej puszce. Nerwowo podrapał się po ramieniu, ale swędzenie nie ustawało. A Dom położył mu dłoń na kolanie, zmuszając go do spojrzenia wyżej.

\- Ale mógłbyś być w ciąży – powiedział Toretto spokojnie.

\- Używamy zabezpieczeń – przypomniał mu.

\- Które ostatnio zawiodły – odparł Dom.

\- Co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział? – spytał w końcu.

\- Chcę cię zawieźć do lekarza – poinformował go Toretto.

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc zagryzł wargi, co wcale nie pomogło. Nie był nawet pewien czego się bał. Cholerny tuńczyk nie był wyznacznikiem niczego, ale nie mdliło go po rybie aż do czasu, gdy zaczynało go mdlić. I takie były fakty. Byli pieprzonymi mechanikami, a dla nich liczyły się tylko schematy. Ten jeden się powtarzał. A tak bardzo szukał dziury w całym.

\- Nie mogę być w ciąży – wykrztusił w końcu, przerażony jak słabo to brzmi.

Dom spoglądał na niego dalej, jakby czekał, aż Brian będzie kontynuował. I naprawdę nie powinien mówić, ale Toretto zawsze to robił. Po prostu czekał, aż Brian skończy co mu leży na sumieniu, a potem nie oceniał. Problem był w tym, że on nigdy nie chciał mówić i nie chciał być wysłuchany. Gdyby chciał to znowu wałkować, miał numer pieprzonej psycholog.

\- Chcę zapomnieć – przyznał w końcu. – Nie wiedziałem, co ostatnio zrobić. To nie tak, że chciałem tamtego dziecka, Dom. Ta poprzednia lekarz myślała, że je usunę. Nie wiedziałem czy je chcę, nie wiedziałem czy… - urwał.

I może trochę bał się tego, że Dom go znienawidzi, ale Toretto nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

\- To nie powinno tak boleć – dodał.

Skoro nie chciał cholernego dziecka, utrata tego, co było mu nie na rękę od samego początku, nie powinna być problemem. A jednak.

\- Bri, to nie działa w ten sposób. Nie mogłeś się bać i nieświadomie doprowadzić do tego, że poroniłeś – odparł Dom z pewnością w głosie. – Nie usunąłeś go. Ono umarło, bo tak się zdarza – przypomniał mu całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo słowa Clarke'a wciąż odtwarzał w swojej głowie.

\- Takie rzeczy nie powinny się zdarzać – warknął, nie wiedząc nawet na co jest tak naprawdę wściekły.

\- Nie zapanujesz nad tym – powiedział Dom. – Nie możesz mieć nad wszystkim kontroli. Nie mówię ci, żebyś zapomniał, ale odpuść sobie trochę. To nie była twoja wina. Nie mogłeś nic z tym zrobić – powtórzył mu alfa.

\- Ale… - zaczął i nie wiedział czy to w jego głowie to była pustka czy mętlik.

Nie potrafił złapać żadnej myśli, a Dom po prostu czekał, jakby dawał mu czas na pozbieranie się.

\- Ono umarło, a jeśli nie mogę mieć dzieci? – wykrztusił w końcu.

\- Clarke cię badał – przypomniał mu Toretto jakimś cudem posiadając odpowiedź na każde pytanie. – Wszystko z tobą w porządku. Jeśli chcesz być na kogoś wściekły, jeśli chcesz kogoś obarczać winą, to chyba powinieneś być wściekły na mnie. Może gdybym zachował się ostatnio inaczej, wszystko byłoby w porządku? – spytał Dom. – Może znowu to ja coś schrzaniłem? – mruknął i Brian wziąłby to za pytania retoryczne, gdyby palce Toretto nie zacisnęły się na jego kolanie tak mocno.

\- To nie… - zaczął i urwał.

Winnych nie było. A przynajmniej ich nie znajdował. Chciał wszystko zwalić na nerwy, ale to nie mogło być, aż tak silnym czynnikiem. Od razu zaczął na siebie bardziej uważać, chociaż robił to na wpółświadomie. Podobnie jak zaczął zażywać cholerne witaminy, nie chcąc o nich myśleć. Chciał winnych, chciał wskazać palcem co nie zagrało, ale nie potrafił. A to oznaczało tylko, że to wszystko może się powtórzyć. Wspomnienie samego fizycznego bólu było dostateczną przestrogą. Nie chciał przeżywać tego horroru po raz kolejny.

\- Chcesz w ogóle mieć ze mną dzieci? – spytał Dom, szokując go.

\- Oczywiście – odparł, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym przez sekundę.

\- Okej – powiedział Toretto, chyba nareszcie uspokojony, ale po nim ciężko było coś podobnego poznać.

Jego twarz prawie się nie zmieniała.

\- Ale jeśli… - zaczął Brian.

\- Nie – odparł krótko Dom. – Jeśli jesteś w ciąży, to zrobimy wszystko, co każe lekarz. Jeśli będziesz musiał leżeć, będziesz leżał. I wszystko będzie dobrze. A jeśli nie będzie dobrze, postaramy się, żeby tak było – wyjaśnił, jakby to była najprostsza rzecz na świecie.

Co gorsza Brian zaczynał mu wierzyć.

\- Jeśli nie jesteś w ciąży – podjął Dom.

\- My nigdy nie… bez prezerwatywy – przypomniał mu Brian pospiesznie.

Nie był idiotą. A przynajmniej miał dostatecznego pietra po ostatnim, żeby się dwa razy upewniać co robią i jak. Odnosił wrażenie, że Dom pilnował się równie mocno co on, co tylko go uspokajało.

\- Jeśli nie jesteś w ciąży to pogadamy w domu jeszcze na ten temat. I zrobimy dziecko bardziej świadomie. W terminie, który będzie nam odpowiadał – zaproponował Dom, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Jeśli będziesz chciał. I kiedy będziesz chciał – podkreślił. – A teraz chcę zabrać cię do lekarza i kiedy będziemy wiedzieć coś konkretnego, zdecydujemy – oznajmił mu.

\- Okej, ale tuńczyk… - zaczął Brian, bo chociaż nie do końca czuł się wspaniale, nie miał wrażenia, że zaraz się rozpadnie.

\- Dławisz się nim od tygodnia – westchnął Dom.

\- Cholera – wyrwało mu się.

Dom skinął głową, jakby kompletnie popierał jego zdanie na ten temat.


End file.
